Alternate ending for skins series 4
by coco227
Summary: This is really random! there are a lot of deaths and a lot of lemons.lol enjoy!


**ok, this is really random. me and my mates came up with it walking to school one so we decided to write it down to here it is. **

**p.s. i didn't write this Tom(my mate)did so it is his fault that there are some spelling mistake's. :p **

**Discliamer:i dont own skins just the plot to this story.**

* * *

Freddie:

I am in love with this girl. She amazes me, fucking amazing. I love her I really do! "Fuck me!" She says as I kiss her forehead lying in bed. "I'm fucking horny Fred's" I get a hard on instantly; I push her head down under the duvet, she sucks me, sucks me good! "Oh fuck, yeah that's good" I close my eyes and my head bends back and looks at the celling. She speeds up and wraps her tongue around my cock and massages it. She stops, I pull her up and she pulls down her knickers. "Fred I'm wet so fucking fuck me, hard!" I do so, it was amazing. As I grind the best I ever had, she spanks me on the arse. I feel a rush running through my body as we both cum at the same time in ecstasy.

Cook:

Fuck them the dirty fucking bastards, why do I fucking bother. What's the fucking point in this. I fucking love her the little slag. Fucking him like there ent no tomorrow. I seen em, right in front of me, why did Fred's invite me round his, for me to go for a bis, walk past his bedroom and fucking break me heart. I just wanna fucking end it. End it all. I have no home, been to jail anyway and have no one to fucking shag. Fuck you know what, I'm done with it. Adios to the three amigos. For good. As from tonight, I will not walk this fucking planet. I die here today in my Fred's bathroom.

Effy:

Ok I'm still at Fred's. Absolutely fucking out of it! I need a piss. I walk up the stairs and hear a thud. I'm so out of it I take no notice. So, anyway... Why is the door locked? "Hello?" Anyone in there?" I realise there is a note on the door marked for 'Whoever cares'. I rip it off, I open it and its all one big blur, I try to read it yet all I could make out was: 'Fuck, broke, heart, fucking, end, it, all' I was confused. I saw then who its from and it says 'James' It took a while for me to realise who it was. I realised also, we had broke his heart. Fuck! I left the door open shagging Fred. "Cook!" I screamed banging on the bathroom door "Cook, open this fucking door right now." I kicked it with my heels, it swong open. There Cook was, dead, belt around his neck, dangling from the bathroom shower rail. I ran downstairs, collapsed at the bottom. There was no use. I couldn't speak I was too upset. I left with no goodbyes. I ran, ran all the way home. I cried my heart out, realises it's all my fault. I never knew you could die of a broken heart. But Cook did, now I need to. I am the murderer. My phone goes off and it's Freddie, "Why the fuck have you left us? Why fucking bother, it's over" He must be drunk, or not! Fuck sake, What have I done? That's it, fucking over. I grab the knife, I stab it into myself, I am left pouring out blood.

Freddie:

Why won't Effy answer her fucking phone. I never meant to say it's over! That's it I'm off to hers. As I walk down the road, I think about why she left without saying bye. I got to hers and her Mom answer in the biggest state. I quivvered "What's happened?" She replied "Come in" As I enter, I cry, cry like I have never cried before. My heart snaps. I cannot believe what I am witnessing. It is Eff, on the floor. Knife stabbed into her. FUCKING DEAD! I can't take it, I run outside waiting at the edge of the road, I see a lorry. I run straight out at the latest moment. As it runs over me, my life flashes before me. All I can really make out is my one love, Effy.

Pandora:

Right, here we are with my lovely Thommo. Here in the swimming baths, rub-a-dub-dub. He has his horny face on again! Looking at my titties. Oh well, I may aswell give him a bit of sugar, well his hard, black monster some. I hold my breath and go underwater, I pull his trunks down, and suck really hard, it tastes so good. I just want to fuck him, but I can't. I just can't not here. I carry on sucking getting faster. He cums in my mouth and I stop, I take my mouth off his dick and swallow. Shit! I swallowed water with it, I can't breathe. Fuck, Thommo. Help.

Thomas

Well that felt good, I thought pulling up my blue swimming trunks. My, she has held her breath for quite some time. I better check she is ok, I swim under the water and see where she is. I see her, Dead. Instantly, I want to end my life. I drown, I fall to the tiles, lying next to the one I love, Panda.

Emily

I do love her. I just can't say it. Why she is so bothered I don't know. "Fucking say it Ems" I fucking can't "Look, its fucking over. Not us your life!" She pours petrol over me, she rubs it in my hair, but as she does, she sets on fire, burns. I cry and fall to my knees, as her last moments are there and I tell her I love her, I fall into her burning arms and we die together, with each other. I love her is all I see in my mind, I just hope she does too.

Katie

FUCKING STARVING, HOMELESS, NO MONEY, NOTHING! I just can't believe we are going to be left here, outside! I can't fucking believe it. I need some cock aswell. Ooh, I see some nice muscle coming this way. Mmm, looks good. "Hey wanna shag?" I can tell he does so I walk with him, I get back to his and strip him off. I kiss his nice lips and feel his stuble. I suck him off and I realise he has some sort of disease down there its all green, I scream, and run, run as far as I could. I then collapse. I think I am dying. I see the light! I have a STD and I'm starved. Shit, bye!

JJ

Sign in

.

Ok, well here I go

This week is going t be my last. No friends. I am broken hearted. No one here to love me. They are all dead. I am sorry administrator for space pilot but, this is my final blog. I am here to say this is the last event on my biological life, as what's the point in it any more. I am therefore announcing that I am giving myself a overdose on paracetamol. All I want is to be with my mates in heaven.

Goodbye

I grab the paracetomol from the side and swallow every one. I return to the blog

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Post.

THE END

oh no not yet!

The old skins crew are walking down the road in a single file heading towards the party underground. They blow up.

THE END!


End file.
